Musical Matchmakers
by Voldemort's Hikari1
Summary: A musical band of girls gets sent to the Naruto World and they have to help two ninjas understand how much they care for each other before the ultimate sacrifice is made as a result of the two boys foolishness. SasuNaru pairing
1. Arriving in the Naruto World

Hello to everyone, one and all. I've finally made up my mind to try and write and Naruto fanfic. I'm not a total know it all when it comes to Naruto, so forgive me if I make a mistake, I'm writing it by what I know so far, so forgive me if a I miss a few things.

Summary: A musical band of girls gets sent to their favorite anime world and they have to help two ninjas understand that they care for each other greatly before the ultimate sacrifice is made as a result of the two boys foolishness...Sasuke/ Naruto pairing

Voldemort: You're such an oddball.

Hikari: Oh I know that, anyway, hey someone do the disclaimer!

Sasuke: Fine, _Voldemort's Hikari1 doesn't own Naruto, it belongs to it's respected owner._

Naruto: _Voldemort's Hikari also doesn't own any music that she puts in her chapters._

Hikari: Thanks Naruto, thanks Sasuke, warnings for the story are that there are two deaths in the first chapter (non graphic) and some language later on, now on with the story!

----Chapter 1----

----Crashing and Meeting Team 7----

Raven Nightstar bowed from her place on stage with her best friends beside her on the stage as flowers were thrown at them. They were The Elements, not really a good name but it just stuck with them. Raven was the lead singer, Raven's oldest friend Angel Light was lead guitar, the second oldest friend of the group was Fiona Incendiaire (French) and she played back up guitar, the third was Mizu Aqua (Japanese)who played bass and she was Fiona's adopted sister hence different last names, the fourth was Sofia Soffiare (Italian) and she played the keyboard, and finally there was Emily Tierra (Spanish) and she played the drums. The six finally walked off stage and headed out to their tour bus which was playing a Naruto episode on the TV as they walked in.

"Yes, another episode!" Sofia exclaimed as she took a seat nearby and the others did the same.

"No, it's just a repeat of last Saturday's episode, that's ok we all missed it anyway cause of our evil manager!" Raven yelled into the bed behind her where their manager was reading.

"Not my fault!" A male voice said from the bed. The six girls laughed as they watched the Naruto episode turning the TV off when it was over.

"Why can't Sakura just leave Sasuke alone?" Emily asked as she sat on her bed.

"Because she, Ino, and just aboutevery other girl only go after Sasuke because he looks good they don't even realize how he feels," Raven said as she started a new game on the girls game system.

"I still think that Sasuke and Naruto should be together, they did share a first kiss after all and did you see how Sasuke saved Naruto's life in the battle with Haku," Angel said with a smile as she sat on her bunk.

"And don't forget how mad Naruto was when it looked like Sasuke had died," Fiona said opening a manga.

"Oh yea, now if only those two would realize how much they mean to each other," Mizu said as she laid on her bed.

"That would be good for both of them," Sofia said as she took up the other game controller next to Raven.

"Sasuke and Naruto forever!" The six girls exclaimed.

----2 Hours Later----

All six girls were busy trying to think of new songs to play when the bus suddenly began swerving back and forth and the girls had to grab on to the table or seats they were sitting at.

"Hey Christopher knock it off, what's wrong with the bus?" Raven yelled her onyx black eyes looking towards the front.

"Someone's trying to run us off the road girls...oh no, girls hurry and buckle up!" Christopher suddenly yelled. The girls did as they were told and quickly buckled their seat belts as the bus's swerving became more dangerous, suddenly lights flared in front of the bus blinding Christopher and the girls that were looking towards the front of the bus, and the bus was suddenly hit hard by something on the side causing it to swerve off of the road hitting some type of ditch that sent the bus rolling down a large hill and screams could be heard as it rolled down hitting every tree and boulder in its path.

--Little while later--

"Ow...head...pain...need...something..." Angel said as she felt her head.

"Hey Ang, you ok?" Raven's voice came from the darkness.

"Yea, I think so, what happened?"

A light flared at Angel and she closed her eyes as it did. Raven walked over and undid Angel's seat belt and checked her head with the flashlight (1).

"Near as I can figure, that was a really bad accident, the bus landed upright but it got rolled pretty far from the road," Raven said. She helped Angel up as two more voices came out of the darkness.

"Shine that light over here already I can't see Mizu's seatbelt!" Fiona said. Raven shined the light over where Fiona's voice came from and saw her trying to undo Mizu's seatbelt.

"Finally!" Mizu exclaimed as Fiona undid the seat belt.

"Hey have you two seen Sofia and Emi?" Angel asked.

"We're over here!" Two voices exclaimed from the direction of the beds. The four girls walked over and saw them next to the unmoving body of their manager.

"He's dead..." Emi said as she pulled her hand away from his neck. "He didn't survive the crash."

"I guess seatbelts really do help, huh," Sofia said sadly.

"Hey it's ok, we'll make sure he gets a good funeral he deserves it, but we have to get help first, come on let's check on Christopher." Raven said, she walked towards the front with the others behind her but when she flashed her flashlight to the front she turned away and looked slightly sick.

"Something wrong?" Mizu asked.

"Yea...um I'm not going to give details, but he's dead too, and you don't want to see why."

"Oh no, now what do we do?" Angel asked her voice laced with worry and sadness.

"First we have to get out of this bus, then gather everything we can carry."

"So who should do what?"

"Emi, Fiona, and I will work on the door you, Mizu, and Sofia should try and find all of our things that we can carry."

The girls nodded and set to work. It didn't take that long before Emily, Fiona, and Raven had the door open for them to get out but when they did they realized they were not near the road, nor was itdark as it had been when they had been shoved off the road. The three girls went back inside the bus to help the other three and soon all six of them walked out of the broken, compacted, and utterly wrecked bus.

"What's the chance our instruments aren't wrecked?" Mizu asked. The girls shrugged and opened the basement of the bus and amazingly all the instruments were still intact and functioned properly. The drums came out first, followed by the keyboard, the bass, and finally the guitars. Raven and Emily split the drums up so they could be carried easily between the two of them while the others carried their own instruments. Raven took the keys to the bus with her, locked the bus so no animals could get inside and start eating Christopher and the girls manager, and all six girls started out in the direction the bus had seemed to have rolled from.

--2 hours later--

"Raven, we have to stop, maybe we should've tried the phones in the bus," Angel said.

"I did when I woke up from the crash, none of them worked, I even tried everyone's cell phone, nothing worked, it was all out of range. We'll rest for a little bit then continue," Raven said as she looked ahead. The group all sat down in a circle and Mizu passed out a few bottles of water. Suddenly the silence was gone when a loud explosion came from straight ahead of them.

"What was that?" Angel asked.

"Not sure, come on we have to go see if anyone needs our help." Raven said and raced off in the direction of the loud explosion. The other five girls quickly gathered their things and took off after Raven.

"Aren't you supposed to run away from danger?" Mizu asked.

"Yea, but we always do the opposite of what normal people are supposed to do,don't we," Fiona said with a smile. The six girls soon arrived at the explosion spot and saw a large crater in the ground.

"Wow!" They all exclaimed.

"Hey, who are you?" A boy with blond hair asked as he walked over to them. The girls looked at each other before looking at the young boy again and at the ones walking over behind him.

"No way!" Mizu said in shock.

"Huh?"

"You're Naruto Uzamaki!" Sofia exclaimed.

"How do you know my name?" Naruto asked.

"Wait a second, if you're Naruto then that means that the ones walking up behind you are the other members of Team 7." Raven said as the other walked up behind Naruto.

"Wait that means that when we crashed we ended up..." Angel said.

"WE'RE IN THE NARUTO WORLD!" All six girls exclaimed looking at the four ninjas in front of them.

--30MinutesLater--

"So let me get this straight, you six come from a world where we're not real..." Kakashi said.

"That's correct, we known some of the things that are going to happen but we can not tell you or anyone for that matter," Angel said.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked glaring at the girls.

"If one knows too much about one's future then it could be changed for worse," Sofia said and smiled. "I got that from the movie Back to the Future." ((Which I do not own))

"So your bus, as you say crashed killing both your manager and your driver." Kakashi said.

"Yes sir, so can help us?" Fiona asked.

"I suppose, we'll have to talk to the Hokage about you girls though, come on follow me, I'll take you so we can get this all sorted out."

The six nodded and followed Kakashi and the others back to Konoha where they would hopefully figure out a temporary solution till the girls could find a way home.

---Naruto's PoV---

I can't believe that Kyuubi did that, we were practicing a new attack, but Kyuubi let out too much chakra and as a result I got blown away from where I was standing creating a large hole in the ground and I crashed into Sasuke. Not that I'm complaining and neither was Kyuubi but I can't let him know I feel that way about him. I pushed him away at the same as he pushed me away and he called me an idiot again. Nothing new, that is until the others and I heard some girls voices. I turned and saw six girls come out of the forest by the hole Kyuuubi and I had created. The first one that came out had black hair and black eyes, the second one had white hair and silver eyes, the third had red hair and red eyes, the fourth had blue hair and blue eyes, the fifth had blond hair and green eyes, and the sixth had brown hair and brown eyes (2). I confronted them and they knew my name somehow and they said a few things that were odd before they told the others and myself about themselves.

After they had told us their story, which I had a hard time believing, Kakashi-sensei led them and us back to Konoha where we made our way to Tsunade's or Baba's, asI called her, office to speak with her about these six girls, there was definitly something odd about them, or so Kyuubi told me and we both wanted to figure out what it was.

-----TBC-----

Hey everyone hoped you liked the first chapter, this is my first Naruto fic, so if I mess up on a few things just review and correct me, cause I'm not a know it all when it comes to Naruto, but I'm getting there. Anyway (1) the girls tour bus is painted with black paint and tinted windows so no sunlight gets in but they can see out hence how Christopher could drive, (2) when Naruto is describing the girls it's the same order as they were named in the first paragraph.

So hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and please review if you would like to read more.


	2. Meeting Tsunade and the Other Teams

I've decided to finally update this story and see how it goes with the second chapter, maybe I'll get more reviews, maybe I won't, I'll have to wait and find out. Anyway, first things first, this is a Sasuke/ Naruto pairing, the girls are the ones helping get them together, if you want, I could pair the girls up with the other boys but that's purely up to you guys, if you like it where the girls are just there to get Sasuke and Naruto together than that's fine.

Sasuke: _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Naruto, it belongs to its respected owner, Masashi Kishimoto, and any songs in the story will have a disclaimer in the chapter they appear in._

Hikari: Thanks Sasuke, this is a short chapter, but lets get started shall we...

---Chapter 2---

---Meeting Tsunade and the Other Teams---

Team 7 led the six girls into the village of Konoha. They definitely looked ridiculous carrying their instruments on their backs when they walked through the village. The group soon arrived at the Hokage office when a young boy with a scarf ran into them with two other kids.

"Hey boss!" The kid with the scarf said as he stopped in front of Naruto.

"Hey Konohamaru, what's up?" Naruto said.

"Not much, hey who are they?" Konohamaru asked pointing at the six girls.

"We found them, and now we have to show them to Tsunade-baachan (1)."

"She's meeting with the sand nins, team 8, team 10, and team Gai," The girl in the group said.

"Alright well she won't mind if we interrupt then," Kakashi said and led the group up the stairs with the three little kids following them. They reached the office which had two jounins outside the door and they nodded to Kakashi as he held up a scroll. They were let in and saw the four groups turn to look at them.

"Kakashi you're late!" Tsunade yelled at him.

"Yea about that, I was training my students and six girls came out of the forest," Kakashi said embarrassed.

"Liar!"

"Actually it's true thank you very much, we're those six girls he was talking about." Raven said stepping forward.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked.

"We're the band the Elements, I'm Raven Nightstar the lead singer; this is Angel Light our lead guitarist, Fiona Incendiaire our 2nd guitarist, Mizu Aqua our bass player and Fiona's adopted sister, Sofia Soffiare our keyboard player, and Emily Tierra our drummer." Raven said. "We already know who everyone in this room is."

"How do you know that?"

"We're not from this world; our world is where you guys are a manga and an anime."

"Uh huh...well we don't know if we can trust you and until we do you will be watched over by the different teams."

"There's five teams though and six of us."

"One of you will be allowed to go between the five teams and change where they stay every week or stay with one of the families."

"Ok that's sounds fine, who is going with which team though?"

"That's what you get to decide."

The girls nodded and huddled in a group.

"So who should go with whom?" Raven asked.

"Well since you have problems staying in one spot you can be the one that moves from group to group and then we can decide who stays with which group." Angel said and the other girls nodded.

"Ok, so who's staying with whom?"

---TBC---

Ok, review for who you think should stay with which group, the girls are Angel, Mizu, Fiona, Sofia, and Emily and the groups are Gaara's group, team 7, team 8, team 10, and Gai's team. It's up to you guys, and review if you want me to put the girls with someone that is not Sasuke and Naruto, or review for a pairing you would like to see.

(1) I know Naruto calls Tsunade this, I just don't know how to spell it, so if someone wants to review or message me with the proper spelling I'd be grateful.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	3. Getting Settled

Sorry for the long wait, but I'm glad those who read the story like it, so here's chapter three for you guys.

Kakashi: (looks up from his book) _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Naruto, it belongs to its respected owner, Masashi Kishimoto, and any songs in the story will have a disclaimer in the chapter they appear in. _(goes back to reading his book)

Hikari: Thanks Kakashi, where'd Sasuke get to?

Kakashi: Something about looking for his brother I think.

Hikari: Oh bother, let's get the fic started already then while I go look for that Uchiha and drag him back here. (walks off)

Kakashi: (sighs) He's in trouble. (presses a big blue button that says start)

---Chapter 3---

---Getting Settled---

"So what have you decided?" Tsunade asked as the six girls finally broke out of their huddle and turned to her with their decision.

"We've decided who will stay with who," Raven said.

"What is your decision?" Tsunade asked.

"Angel will stay with Team Sand, Fiona will stay with a member of Team 8, Mizu will stay with a member of Team Gai, Sofia will stay with a member of Team 7, Emily will stay with a member of Team 10, and I will stay with Naruto."

Raven turned her onyx eyes to Naruto who looked back at her in shock as did everyone else in the room at her decision but Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"Very well, Fiona-san, Mizu-san, Sofia-san, Emily-san, who will you stay with?" Tsunade asked.

"I'll stay with Shikamaru-kun." Emily said.

"Oh great another female to worry about how troublesome," Shikamaru said with a bored sigh.

"I'll stay with Hinata-chan," Fiona said smiling at the shy girl.

"I'll stay with Neji-kun," Mizu said with a giggle her blue eyes seemed to dance as she looked at everyone.

"I'll be staying with Sasuke-san," Sofia said looking calmly at Sasuke while Ino and Sakura glared at Sofia's back. Sofia and Raven exchanged glances and smirked to each other before turning their attention back to Tsunade.

"Well, you'll all need to figure out how you're going to be paying for your stuff, what are your girls talents." Tsunade asked as she wrote down who was staying with who.

"That's easy, find us a place to go and we'll perform, we're a band, we're called The Elements, I'm the lead singer, Angel is lead guitarist, Fiona is back up guitar, Mizu is bass, Sofia plays the keyboard, Emily plays guitar and they all sing back up." Raven said blowing a piece of her black hair out of her face. Tsunade look at them unsure when Gai came up with an idea.

"If I may make a suggestion, there is that new place not too far away from here that they could sing at; we could test their singing abilities at the festival tomorrow night." Gai said with a smile and a thumbs up.

"The Moon Eclipse Festival, we do need some new singers, alright, girls if you can prove yourselves at the festival tomorrow then we'll let you have a job at the new bar/ club in town alright?" Tsunade said. Raven looked at the others who nodded and she nodded to Tsunade. "Alright till then I suggest you get settled in your new living quarters and tomorrow you can practice your music for the festival and I suggest you find some kimonos for you to wear before you perform."

The six girls nodded and followed the teams out of the office and down the stairs. Naruto turned to Raven who was walking besides Angel and both girls were making strange signs with their hands. Naruto fell back till he was walking besides the two girls.

"Hey what are you doing?" Naruto asked and both girls turned to him.

"We're speaking in sign language it's much different than your jutsu symbols, it's used for people who can't hear, Angel and I use it when we want to talk without everyone hearing us," Raven explained and smiled at the blond haired demon carrier. Naruto smiled brightly back at her and headed back up to the front.

"How can anyone hate him with that smile?" Angel asked and Raven nodded in agreement.

"So Raven-san," Kakashi started but Raven interrupted him.

"Just call me Raven-chan, it's fine with me if you do, continue your question Kakashi-sensei." Raven said.

"I was going to ask why you chose to stay with Naruto."

"That is for me to know and you to find out when I chose to divulge such privileged information."

"Huh?" Naruto said and Raven smiled at him.

"You're such an idiot Naruto," Sakura said and was about to hit Naruto when Raven stopped her.

"Don't hit him, sometimes people don't know what things mean Ms. I'm smarter than everyone except Sasuke." Raven said her eyes becoming hard obsidian. The other girls eyes also turned to look at Sakura with cold eyes who looked to Sasuke for help. He ignored her and just stared at the girls.

"What Raven meant Naruto was that it was for her to know the information and hold it from Kakashi till she chose to tell him," Angel said. Naruto nodded in understanding and smiled at the girls.

"Well we had best get to our homes and let the girls get settled." Gai said. Everyone nodded and the girls walked off with who they were staying with each carrying their instruments.

--Uchiha Compound--

Sasuke and Sofia walked into the Uchiha compound and Sasuke led her to where he lived. He showed her a room and she placed her keyboard by the bed.

"Don't think that because I'm allowing you to stay with me means that we're going out, you're just like every other girl, a fan girl who won't leave me alone," Sasuke said glaring at Sofia who looked back at him with a calm look.

"Maybe you should sort out some things, I'm not a fan girl for one thing and neither is Temari, I believe she is after that lazy nin Shikamaru, and I know Hinata is not a fan girl and neither is Tenten, I don't know who they like though. Anyway don't assume things." Sofia said and closed her door on Sasuke's face. He glared at the door and walked off to the Uchiha training grounds.

--Hyuuga Compound--

Hinata and Neji led Fiona and Mizu into the compound where they were met by Hinata's father and her younger sister.

"Hinata, Neji, who is this?" Hiashi asked.

"This is Fiona and Mizu they will be staying with us for a little while, here is a letter from Tsunade-same," Neji answered as he handed over the scroll Tsunade had given him by way of Ton-ton running down the stairs after the group. Hiashi read the letter over before nodding and Hinata and Neji walked off to show the two sisters the guest rooms where they would be staying. Fiona and Mizu set their instruments down in their rooms and walekd out to be greeted by Hinata's younger sister curious expression.

"Hello, who are you?" Mizu asked politely.

"I'm Hanabi Hyuuga, I'm Hinata's sister," Hanabi said as Neji and Hinata came back from talking to Hiashi who was standing down the hall.

"Shall we show you the compound?" Neji asked and the two sisters nodded. The two older Hyuugas looked at Hanabi who was staring up at them.

"Do you want to come with us Hanabi?" Mizu asked and Hanabi nodded. The five of them walked off to tour the Hyuga compound.

--Team Sand's Hotel Room--

Angel sat besides Temari talking about different girl stuff when Angel looked at Gaara who was looking at her from his spot by the window.

"Hey," Angel said politely to him smiling. Gaara was confused because she smiled at him instead of glaring or being scared of him. Angel turned back to talking to Temari. "Hey Temari can I ask you a question?"

"Uh sure what is it?" Temari said.

"Who do you have a crush on?"

"Huh?"

"You know, which boy do you like, is it Sasuke, Chouji, Shikamaru..."

Temari blushed an immediate dark red at the mention of Shikamaru's name and Angel nodded in understanding.

"I see you have a crush on the shadow user," Angel said and Temari blushed even darker. "Why don't you ask him to the Festival tomorrow?"

"I don't even know if he feels the same way," Temari answered. Angel nodded and thought for a few minutes before smiling.

"I know exactly how to find out, but you'll have to wait for tomorrow."

--Shikamaru's House--

Shikamaru walked into his house with Emily right behind him when his mom came out of nowhere and asked where he was and why he hadn't done his chores yet, until she noticed Emily looking at them with a confused look.

"Who's your friend Shikamaru," His mom asked.

"I'm Emily Tierra, Mrs. Naru, I'm staying with you till my friends and I can get our own place," Emily said and shifted her drum set.

"Shikamaru, you didn't offer to help this young lady with her things where are your manners?"

"It's alright Mrs. Naru, I always carry my drum set myself so that way they aren't wrecked, I'd be grateful if Shikamaru could show me to a room though."

"Of course, my goodness Shikamaru you actually found a friend that's polite besides Chouji, well go ahead and show her up to a guest room, I can excuse you from your chores today."

Mrs. Naru left and Shikamaru looked at Emily with a raised eyebrow and she simply shrugged. Shikamaru led Emily to the guest room and let her get settled before he left he turned around though.

"Thanks," He said.

"For what?" Emily asked.

"For getting me out of trouble with my mom."

"No problem, Shikamaru, thanks for letting me stay, I bet I can repay you by setting you up with a certain wind using female sand nin."

Shikamaru blushed and left muttering about women being so bothersome.

---Naruto's Apartment---

Naruto and Raven had arrived at Naruto's apartment and set about cleaning it after Raven had said that Naruto was sure to get sick from having trash everywhere. After the two had finished Naruto offered Raven his room but she declined and said that she'd sleep on the couch.

"Raven?" Naruto asked and Raven turned to look at him from where she was washing some dishes.

"Yes Naruto?" Raven said.

"Why did you stop Sakura from hitting me?"

/Kit! Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, be grateful, I don't know about you, but every time pink girl hits you, I think I'm losing brain cells too/ Kyuubi said to Naruto through their mind link.

"I stopped her because I didn't think it was right that she was hitting you for something you didn't know. I'm older than you so naturally I would know more words and definitions than you, just because she knows what it means doesn't mean that everybody does." Raven said and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"You don't mind staying with me?"

"I wouldn't have asked to stay with you if I didn't want to."

Naruto smiled brightly at Raven and she smiled back at him.

"Come on let's go see if Iruka will get us some ramen," Raven said and Naruto jumped up and yelled in happiness before taking off out the door with Raven following after him, after she had locked up the apartment.

---TBC---

Yes, finally done with the chapter, sorry for the long wait, I was trying to think of different ways that the kids would interact and what would happen and such.

Kakashi: (looks up from his book) Did you find Sasuke?

Hikari: Not yet, but I will, I already know how to find him.

Kakashi: How?

Hikari: (puts finger to lips) It's a secret, I'll tell you in the next chapter. To those that were patiently waiting for the next chapter here it is and I hope to have the next chapter out sooner than this one. If you want the girls to play a certain song at the festival please tell me in a review and I'll see what I can do.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	4. Shopping and Festival

Hey everyone, wow this chapter was done a lot faster than the other one, but before we continue with anything else something important must be said...the disclaimer! That way the nice lawyers don't sue me and I can keep writing away with all the happiness that my little fangirl heart could ever want. Itachi! Please do the disclaimer.

Itachi: Why?

Hikari: Because I asked nicely and because I'll sic Sasuke on you if you don't.

Itachi: Fine_, Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Naruto it belongs to its respected owner and Sweet Temptation belongs to Lillix, Be Like Other Girls belongs to Atomic Kitten, Fully Alive belongs to Flyleaf, and That's what Girls Do belongs to No Secrets, Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own any of these songs. _

Hikari: Thank you Itachi and now...

Sasuke: Itachi! I'm going to kill you! (screams and noises are heard in the background before a loud clanking sound is heard and Sasuke is seen in a trap)

Hikari: It worked! Yea, ok good now I can start the story without worrying about Sasuke running out of the story and leaving poor Naruto, so let's get started!

---Chapter 4---

---Shopping and Festival---

Naruto woke up to the smell of someone cooking. He freaked out at first startling Kyuubi awake in his mind.

/Kit! Shut up/ Kyuubi yelled to the frantic Naruto through their link and Naruto stopped. /If you remember correctly that singer from the girl group that arrived here yesterday is staying with us, she's more than likely cooking breakfast./

"Oh yea," Naruto said before running out of the room and into the kitchen to see Raven standing at the stove cooking something. She turned and smiled at him before turning back to the stove. The two had found Iruka waiting at the ramen stand for Naruto and because Raven was now staying at the apartment, Iruka took them shopping for non- expired food and drinks at the market.

"Morning Naruto-kun," Raven said as she placed some scrambled eggs in front of him along with a glass of milk. "Start checking the milk you drink before drinking it, I looked in your fridge and you had very, very old milk in there."

"I can't really get a lot of things from the villagers because of..." Naruto began but stopped.

"Because of Kyuubi right, it's ok Naruto, I won't let them hurt you and neither will your friends or any of the girls. Let's hurry and finish breakfast, we have to go shopping."

"For what?"

"One, kimonos for the festival tonight, two the girls and I need to get some rock clothes for tonight."

"Rock clothes?"

"I'll show you while we're out."

Naruto nodded and finished his breakfast before running to go bath and change, Raven had done so earlier before breakfast. After Naruto was done the two left the apartment and arrived at the bridge where team 7 usually met. Soon team 8, 10, the rest of team 7, Gai's team, and the sand team showed up along with the other musicians.

"Hey guys!" Naruto yelled.

"Morning Naruto-kun!" The rest of the musicians said and smiled at him while the other teams nodded or responded with their own forms of hellos.

"So everyone ready to go?" Angel asked and everyone nodded. "Does anyone know where a good kimono store is?"

"Yea, there's this real nice one run by my aunt not to far from the market, it shouldn't be too crowded right now, but you never know, she's the best but I bet she'll give us discounts," Tenten said and led the group to the store. When they arrived it was crowded but not to the point where people were fighting over kimonos. The gennin, one chuunin, and musicians walked in and Tenten greeted her aunt before leading the group to where the boys' kimonos were. "Let's get the boys chosen first, since there are more of them then girls."

"That sounds good, come on boys let's choose your kimonos." Angel said and the girls began looking through the kimono rack. It took a little while but the boys finally had their kimonos chosen, Gaara had a red one that matched his hair with the symbol for sand on the back and a light red obi wrapped around his waist, Kankuro had a dark purple one with black crows on it with a black obi, Neji had a dark blue one with the Hyuuga clan sewed in on the back and a light blue obi, Lee had a green one like his normal outfit with a light green obi, Shikamaru had a tan colored one with black lines running down it and a dark green obi, Chouji had a light green kimono with a light tan obi, Shino had a black kimono with dark red and blue bugs on it and a dark blue obi, Kiba had a light grey one with a black dog on it and a dark grey obi, Sasuke had a blue one that was the same shade as his normal shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and a white obi, and Naruto had an orange one that had a dark orange fox on the back and a the same shade of blue as his eyes for an obi.

"You guys look great," Tenten said admiring Neji.

"Sasuke-kun always looks great!" Sakura and Ino said and Sasuke groaned as both girls walked over to him. "Will you be my date to the Festival?" Both asked and then glared at each other.

"Poor Sasuke, the kid's way to popular for his own good," Angel said. Raven looked at her and shook her head before looking through the kimonos with the other girls.

"Come on Angel, we have to find our own kimonos." Mizu said and Angel smiled and also began looking through the kimonos as did the girls of the group. After a half hour the girls finally decided on their kimonos and the boys had changed back to their normal clothes. Tenten had a purple kimono with a blue obi, Hinata had a light lavender kimono with the Hyuuga clan on the back and dark lavender obi, Sakura wore a bright pink kimono with sakura blossoms on it and a light pink obi, Ino wore a dark pink kimono with light pink flowers on it and a dark red obi, Temari had a light yellow one with purple fans on it and a purple obi, Angel had a white kimono with a white obi and silvery vine designs on both, Mizu had a light blue kimono with waves on it and a dark blue obi, Fiona had a red one with flames on it and a dark orange obi, Emily had a light brown one with green leaves on it and a light green obi, Sofia had a silver blue one with birds on it and a sky blue obi, and Raven had a black kimono with a dark red obi and on the back was the symbol for darkness in dark purple.

"Wow! You girls look great!" Lee exclaimed and the girls smiled and thanked Lee for the compliment.

"Now we find dates!" Mizu exclaimed after the girls had changed back to their regular clothes.

"How?" Tenten asked.

"Easy, we ask the guys we know to take us to the festival, well except for us in the band as we don't know any of the guys that well."

"Come on let's change back into our normal clothes and go find another store for the girls and me to get some clothes for when we're on stage." Raven said.

"How often do you have to change?" Naruto asked as he came out with his kimono in his arms.

"On a regular night at least 5 times, depending on how many songs we're singing."

"Wow, that's incredible."

"Not really, but thank you for thinking so."

Naruto smiled brightly up at Raven and she smiled gently back at him. The large group made their way to the counter to pay for their kimonos where three older women were looking at a nearby clothes rack.

"Hello Tenten," Tenten's aunt said.

"Hello obasan, these are my friends and teammates."

"It's very nice to meet you all."

As Tenten's aunt rang up the group's purchases the older women were noticed Naruto and began glaring at him and whispering about him.

"Look it's that little demon child." One of the older women said. "The little blond boy."

"Yea, why is he here, he shouldn't even be going to the festival." The second one said.

"He's a disgrace to the whole village." The third one said. Gaara heard them and glared at them and felt his sand shift around him when Angel placed a hand on his arm. He looked at her and she shook her head before pointing to where Raven and Naruto where standing. Raven had also heard the older women talking about Naruto and had turned around and glared at them.

"What right have you to talk badly about Naruto," Raven said her eyes the same hard onyx they had been when Sakura had almost hit Naruto.

"We weren't talking about him," The first women defended.

"I can see right through your lie, whether or not you admit it is another story, Naruto is just as good if not better then some of the ninja in this village, and just because you can't see past what happened in the past then that just proves that you are very ignorant."

"Who are you then to tell us what we can and cannot talk about then young lady, we're your elders, and should be treated with respected." The second lady said. Raven glared at the older women and walked forward.

"I am Raven Nightstar friend to Naruto Uzumaki, and you may be an elder but you do not deserve my respect old women."

"Hey don't talk back to my mother," A young man said walking over. He looked Raven over and grinned. "However if you apologize I'll be happy to forgive you and take you to the festival tonight."

"No," Raven stated and turned back to the group as Tenten's aunt had finished packing everything up and was handing everyone their kimonos, all free of charge.

"No?"

"Are you deaf? I said no, no meaning I will not apologize to an old hag who thinks she can talk bad about a young ninja who has done nothing wrong, and no to I will not go out with you, I would rather crawl over broken glass soaked in every alcohol there is in the world with open wounds covered in sand and salt then go out with you."

Raven grabbed Naruto's and her kimonos and walked out of the store with the group. As the group made their way to another store a group of men stepped out of nowhere.

"That was very rude of you," The leader of the group said.

"What was?" Angel asked innocently.

"How you talked to those old ladies when they were just telling the truth."

"What truth?" Shikamaru asked and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Oh that's right, you kids don't know anything about it."

"Know about what?" Neji asked. The band tensed up when suddenly Kakashi and Gai dropped out of sky in front of the group.

"There you kids are, we wondered where you had gotten too," Gai said.

"Tsunade-sama sent us to show the girls where they would be playing, why don't we all go and see it," Kakashi suggested. The teams nodded and were joined by the other senseis as they walked off leaving the group of men behind. Naruto sighed from his spot besides Kakashi and looked up at him.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei," Naruto whispered and Kakashi smiled at him.

"No problem, you can tell them when you're ready," Kakashi whispered back. The group checked over the stage area and then found another shop where they could buy some other clothes.

---That Night---

Raven and Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha for the Festival and met up with the other teams. As they walked through the streets they were greeted by different ninja including the families of the teams, Tsunade, Shizune, and even Jiraiya, who kept looking at any pretty girl that walked by.

"Girls, are you ready to go play?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, just give us a little bit of time to go change, we'll let the crowd know when we're ready, let's go girls," Raven said and she and the girls began walking off when Naruto grabbed Raven's hand. She and the other girls turned and looked at him and could tell that after the incident with the group of guys he was a little scared. The girls could see in his eyes that he may be a ninja but he was still just a kid. "It's ok Naruto, we'll be fine, why don't you, Gaara, Sasuke, Lee, and the others go look around for a little bit before the concert begins."

Naruto nodded and Raven smiled down at him. Naruto and the others walked off under the watchful eyes of Kakashi and Iruka.

"Naruto and Gaara, they remind you of Erik and Michael, don't they," Angel said her eyes expressing more knowledge then her age should know.

"Yea, they do, come on girls let's go." Raven said and the girls walked off unaware of the senseis exchanging looks with each other.

--Naruto and the other teams--

Naruto, Gaara, and Lee were walking ahead of the teams when Naruto saw a booth with a fox plushie that reminded him of Kyuubi.

/Hey Kyuu, maybe I should start calling you plushie,/ Naruto thought to his demon companion.

/You do kit, and I won't help you get together with the Uchiha,/ Kyuubi replied and Naruto inwardly pouted at the thought.

"Gaara-kun would you like something?" Lee asked Gaara who had stopped to see what Naruto was looking at. Gaara shrugged and Lee brightly smiled as he stepped up to the booth and played the game there which he won. "Which one would you like Gaara?"

"That one," Gaara said plainly pointing to the raccoon. The booth operated handed it to Lee who handed it to Gaara. Naruto looked longingly at how nice Lee was to Gaara and wished Sasuke was like that to him, but Sasuke always thought he was a dobe.

"Sasuke-kun is that for me?" Sakura asked walking over. Naruto, Gaara, and Lee turned and saw Sasuke holding the plushie fox in his hands.

"No, Sasuke-kun got it for me!" Ino said and the two began arguing over it yet Sasuke ignored them and walked over to Naruto.

"Here," Sasuke suddenly said. Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw him holding the fox plushie he had been looking at earlier.

"Wha..." Naruto said confused.

"You wanted it, didn't you? Well, take it."

Naruto timidly took the fox and smiled.

"Arigatou," Naruto said and Sasuke let a small smile cross his features before it disappeared and the group walked off to see everything else leaving Sakura and Ino standing where they were in shock.

-Later-

"Good evening Konoha, this is Raven, the lead singer for the new band in town The Elements," Raven said stepping up to the microphone. She was wearing a black rocker skirt with boots up to her knees, a black shirt that had long sleeves to her elbows and flared out after a ribbon that was tied there, on the shirt was the symbol for darkness in dark red, she had black eye liner on, and her hair was let loose from it's short ponytail and cascaded around her shoulders.

"So what's the first song Rav?" Emily said tapping on her drum set. She had dark brown pants with a light brown short sleeved shirt with a tan vest over it and the earth symbol on the vest, with ankle high boots. Her hair was done up in a bun.

"I got the perfect one, alright this is for all the girls who feel like they're not like other girls, ready?"

"One, two, one, two, three, four." Emily tapped her drumsticks together in a beat before sending one stick through a set of chimes and Raven stepped up to the microphone.

_"I wanna be like other girls,  
I wanna see what other girls see,  
Just to be free like other girls.  
GET TO BE,"_ Raven sang_.  
"Nanana,nanana,nanana,nanana,nanana,nanana,wooooo,"_ The girls sang.

_"To wear my old jeans,"_ Raven sang.  
_"To eat a whole cake," _Angel sang_.  
"Feel the sun on my feet,"_ Fiona sang.  
_"Be quiet, be crazy"_ Emily sang.  
_"Be anything I want to be,"_ Mizu sang.  
_"Dance around in my underwear,"_ Sofia sang.  
_"To walk by myself," _Mizu sang.  
_"Do nothing all day,"_ Emily sang.  
_"To eat a whole cake,"_ Fiona sang.  
_"Be cranky with frosting."_ Angel sang.

_"No cameras,No pressures,No phonies, No hair gel,  
No people who think that they know me but don't,  
No platform shoes."_ Raven sang.

_"I wanna be like other girls,  
I wanna see what other girls see,  
Just to be free like other girls.  
woooowoooo  
I wanna be like other girls,  
I wanna see what other girls see,  
Just to be free like other girls.  
GET TO BE  
nanana,nanana,nanana,nanana,nanana,nanana,wooooo" _The girls all sang.

_"To stay in one place,"_ Fiona sang_.  
"To sleep until 3,"_ Mizu sang_.  
"To meet a nice guy who likes me for me."_ Raven sang

_"No cameras, No pressures, No phonies, No hair gel,  
No people who think that they know me but don't,  
No platform shoes."_ The other girls but Raven sang

_"I wanna be like other girls,  
I wanna see what other girls see,  
Just to be free like other girls.  
I wanna be like other girls,  
I wanna see what other girls see,  
Just to be free like other girls.  
woooowoooo,"_ All the girls sang.

_"I wanna be like other girls,  
I wanna see what other girls see,  
Just to be free like other girls,  
Just to be free like other girls.  
GET TO BE."_

The audience roared with applause and the girls bowed and began to tune their instruments for the next song.

"So what's next Rav?" Mizu asked, she wore a light blue ruffle skirt, blue ankle boots, an ocean blue tank top with the water symbol on the back, and her hair was done up in two braids with blue ribbons at the end of each one.

"Sweet Temptation is next dear Mizu," Raven said.

"Good choice."

The girls began playing out a tune on their instruments and Raven took the mic in her hands began the song.

_"When you're waking in the morning  
What do you hear?  
What do you hear?  
When you're looking in the mirror  
Who do you fear?  
Who do you fear?  
No, don't walk away from talking  
Falling behind inside  
When you listen to their echo  
Who do you hear?  
Who do you hear?  
When you're playing in their playground  
What do you fear?  
What do you fear?  
No, it's only yourself you're mocking  
Finding the truth inside!"_ Raven sang.

_(Chorus)  
"1 2 3 4 Get your feet on the floor  
Everybody feel it down to the core  
Alright, alright  
Yeah, heard it before  
Give into the sweet temptation,"_ The girls sang

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Lies inside the hollow  
Ohhh Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
You don't have to  
Follow, follow, follow, follow  
Look in to the television  
Staring at me, staring at me  
Maybe it's my conscience calling  
What does it mean?  
Who should I be?  
No, it's only yourself you're mocking  
Finding the truth inside" Raven sang. _

_"1 2 3 4 Get your feet on the floor  
Everybody feel it down to the core  
Alright, alright  
Yeah, heard it before  
Give into the sweet temptation, _

_1, 2, 3, 4...  
1, 2, 3, 4...  
1, 2, 3... _

_1 2 3 4 Get your feet on the floor  
Everybody feel it down to the core  
Alright, alright  
Yeah, heard it before  
Give into the sweet temptation,__" The girls sang. _

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Life's inside the hollow  
Ohhh Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,"_ Raven sang.

_"1 2 3 4 Get your feet on the floor  
Everybody feel it down to the core  
Alright, alright  
Yeah, heard it before  
Give into the sweet temptation,"_ The girls finished and the audience applauded again.

"I know a good song we should play next," Angel said seeing the teams come into view through the crowd. Angel was wearing a white skirt to her midthighs with white go go boots, a white shirt that said angel on the front with light pink angel wings on the back, white fingerless gloves that went up to her upper arm, and her blond hair was done up in a bun with strands hanging down in the front.

"What would that be Angel?" Raven asked.

"Fully Alive."

"Good choice Angel, alright this is Fully Alive."

The girls began playing and Raven stared at the ground before she began singing.

_"Telling Layla's story spoken  
'Bout how all her bones are broken  
Hammers fall on all the pieces  
Two months in the cover creases _

_Here she stands today  
In her brilliant shiny way" Raven sang. _

_"Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life"_ The girls sang

_"All my complaints shrink to nothing  
I'm ashamed of all my somethings  
She's glad for one day of comfort  
Only because she has suffered. _

_Here she stands today,  
In her brilliant shiny way..." Raven sang. _

_"Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive  
Now she knows how to believe in futures _

_Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive  
Now she knows how to believe in futures" The girls sang. _

_"Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive  
Now she knows how to believe in futures"_ All six girls sang and more cheers for more rang through the crowd as the girls took their bows.

"Wow we're popular, wouldn't you say Rave," Fiona said. She was wearing a pair of red jeans with flames, red converse, a flame tank top, her shoulder length red hair was spiked in the back, and she had flame red gloves with the symbol for fire on them.

"I would say so, alright we're going to do one more song and then that's it for tonight everyone, but you can catch us singing at the new bar that just opened up and we hope you enjoyed our music," Raven said.

"Oh Raven I know what could be our big finale!" Sofia exclaimed. She was wearing a light blue skirt with blue converse, a sky blue shirt with the symbol for air, and a blue see through scarf wrapped around her neck.

"What's that Sofia?"

"That's What Girls Do."

"Great choice, let's go girls."

_"You ask me why  
I change the color of my hair (yeah)  
You ask me why  
I need thirty two pairs of shoes (to wear)_

_You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things  
It's just a chick thing... you ought to let it go  
You try to understand  
but you don't have a clue..." _Raven sang.

_CHORUS  
"That's what girls do  
Keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do," _The girls sang.

_"You ask me why  
I gotta play so hard to get (yeah)  
You ask me  
do I play it cool just to make you sweat (yeah)_

_You want some kind of explanation I can give  
It's just a chick thing... that your messin' with  
to me it's black and white  
but it's not gettin' through to you..." _Raven sang.

_CHORUS  
"That's what girls do  
Keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do..." _The girls sang.

_BRIDGE  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Why should I change  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah... I'm havin', too much fun  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah... to you it's confusing  
to me it's nothing new_

_CHORUS  
"That's what girls do  
Keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do..." _All the girls ended and bowed as everyone applauded.

"Thank you everyone, enjoy the rest of the festival," Raven said and the girls made their way off the stage and changed back into their kimonos. They soon found the teams waiting near the front of the stage and walked over to them. "What'd you guys think?"

"That was amazing Raven-chan!" Naruto exclaimed and all six girls smiled at him.

"Thanks Naruto-kun," Mizu and Sofia said smiling brightly.

"Where did you get the fox and raccoon?" Angel asked noticing the plushies in Naruto and Gaara's arms.

"Lee won it," Gaara simply said and added in a quiet mumble that only his brother could hear. "For me..."

"Sasuke gave it to me," Naruto said.

"Well that was nice of them, I believe the festival is coming to an end now though, and it's time for all of us to head home," Raven said as Akamaru yawned and started to doze off on top of Kiba's head. The teams made their way past the booths that were now closing to await the next festival, and walked everyone home. Slowly the group got smaller and smaller till it was only Naruto, Sasuke, and Raven. The three noticed that they were being followed but a quick look into the shadows revealed Kakashi and Iruka keeping an eye on them. After dropping Sasuke off at the Uchiha estate Naruto and Raven headed back to Naruto's apartment.

"Did you tell him you love him?" Raven asked looking at Naruto who was hugging the plushie tightly to his chest. Naruto looked up at her and she looked back at him with a small smile on her face.

"Is it that obvious?" Naruto asked as they reached the apartment and walked in.

"No, only to me and the girls, don't worry we won't say anything that's your job."

"Huh?"

"It's your job to tell Sasuke you love him, more than likely when Christmas comes around, little brother."

Raven smiled at Naruto and headed to the bathroom to take a shower while Naruto stared at her in shock from the fact that she called him little brother, someone wanted to take care of him besides Iruka

---TBC---

Chapter is done and complete and I will have another chapter out by Christmas either day before Christmas Eve, Christmas Eve, Christmas, or day after Christmas but I will have one out and then another out for New Year's. Any Christmas carols or songs you like and would like to see them in the next chapter then please mention them in the review so I can put them in.

To answer everyone's questions, yes Raven does think of Naruto like a little brother, there will be something about the two other boys mentioned later on in the story and why Naruto and Gaara remind Raven of them, yes there is a Gaara and Lee pairing and Shikamaru and Temari pairing in this. If you want to see the girls paired up with someone then please tell me and I'll more than likely pair them up if the character isn't already paired up with someone, I'm still deciding on pairings right now.

Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing.


	5. Christmas Time

Hey everyone, Merry Christmas to all, I love Christmas it is such a wonderful time especially with the Naruto characters, but enough of my babbling, it's time to get on with the story and see what presents everyone gets and gives, but first the disclaimer which wil be Gaara!

Gaara: Fine, _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Naruto or any of the Christmas songs, they belong to their respected owners. Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own the songs 'My Grown Up Christmas List' by Kelly Clarkson, 'When Christmas Comes to Town' from The Polar Express, 'All I want for Christmas is You' by Mariah Carey_

Hikari: Thank you Gaara, now on with the story.

---Chapter 5---

---Christmas Time---

Naruto raced out of his apartment with Raven following closely behind him. Raven was locking the door when suddenly she was hit with a snowball. She turned and saw Naruto preparing another one. He looked up and saw Raven slightly glaring at him. He smiled brightly at her before taking off down the stairs after throwing his second snowball at her.

"Naruto! You are so gonna get it!" Raven yelled as she ran after the blond ninja. The two ran through the village attracting looks from the villagers, some were glares while some were smiles. The smiles were mostly from the other ninja that were used to Naruto and accepted him, in fact they were actually glad that Raven had come, she seemed to be the family support that the blond needed but Raven, Angel, Fiona, Sofia, Mizu, and Emily knew that Naruto needed something more than family love that he was getting from Raven. When the two reached the bridge Naruto slid on some ice straight into Sasuke and somehow, while trying to stop himself the two managed to fall onto the ice with Sasuke on top of Naruto lips locked.

"Wow!" The band all said while everyone else stared in shock at the two ninja.

"That reminds of the time before we were all put on teams," Shikamaru said finally breaking everyone from their trance. Sasuke immediately pushed himself up and began wiping his mouth as did Naruto, or so everyone thought. While Naruto had his sleeve in front of his face he was inwardly reeling in bliss at the kiss while Kyuubi teased him about it.

"What happened?" Angel asked, even though the girls had already known.

"Naruto and Sasuke were glaring at each other when a kid knocked Naruto into Sasuke and they accidently kissed," Chouji said as he munched away on another bag of chips.

"Interesting..." The girls said.

"Can we just go already?" Sasuke asked.

"Aw, someone's got the holiday grumps," Mizu said. "Come on guys let's go buy everyone's presents."

The group agreed and made their way through the village talking about this and that.

"So Lee, who are getting a special present for?" Angel asked.

"Sakura-chan of course, even if she doesn't return my feelings." Lee said.

"Lee don't you think that someone else deserves your feelings since she doesn't return them."

"I guess but who, no one else likes me because I'm a failure."

"Lee don't down talk yourself like that, lots of people like you, I can name one that really deserves your affections."

Lee looked at Angel confused till she turned her head to look at Gaara who was walking ahead of them with Naruto and Raven. Lee looked back at Angel in shock and she just looked back at him.

"Angel-chan that's impossible, he wouldn't return my feelings," Lee said.

"He seemed to enjoy the raccoon plushie you won him during the festival, why don't you get him a really special present that way you can hint or maybe even tell him how you feel. I know you like him more than you like Sakura." Angel answered. Lee contemplated this for a few minutes before nodding and giving her a thumbs up and a shiny smile. The group soon arrived at the store and split up to look for their gifts.

"So what do you want to get Naruto, Sasuke?" Sofia asked as she walked with Sasuke. He said it was to keep the fangirls away and she couldn't really blame him for that.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked. "Why would I get that dobe anything?"

"Awe, that's so cute, but you know 'de nile' isn't just a river in Egypt."

"Is it obvious?"

"Only to me but the rest of the band suspects, I only know because I live with you, just like how I know you don't really hate your brother, Itachi."

"Don't say his name around me and he's no brother of mine, he killed my clan, I must..."

"I already know, you must get revenge but have you ever thought to sit and actually ask him why he did?"

Sasuke looked at Sofia who was looking at some nearby ninja fans. He thought about it for a few minutes, and it hit him like a bundle of bricks, he never did ask Itachi why he had truthfully killed the Uchiha clan, maybe he did need to sit down with his brother. Sasuke mentally shook his head as the familiar voices of Naruto and Raven came around the corner with Gaara, Kankuro, Shino, and Kiba. Sasuke looked at the blond and realized how close he and Naruto had been all these years, he had stopped him from going to Orochimaru and becoming another puppet, and he had stopped him from killing his brother countless times. The friendship Sasuke was feeling was slowly (very slowly) but surely changing into something else, maybe Christmas was the time to see exactly what they were evolving into.

Naruto searched through the store for the perfect gift for Sasuke, which was becoming a harder task than he had originally thought. He just couldn't find anything that screamed out 'I'm for Sasuke buy me!'. Naruto sighed heavily before seeing Raven talking to Gaara about something, it must've been something embarrassing because there was a faint could barely be seen blush on Gaara's cheeks. Raven smirked at Gaara and ruffled his hair before handing him something and walking over to Naruto.

"So did you find anything yet?" Raven asked as she placed her head ontop of Naruto's.

"No I can't find anything for him and it's so frustrating," Naruto said. Raven looked between the different items in the store before she saw one and tapped Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked and a bright smile crossed his face. "Perfect!" Naruto quickly grabbed the item and gave it to Raven to buy for him as he was sure the storekeeper wouldn't let him buy it. After about an hour the gennin, the band, plus one chunnin walked out of the store with their purchases and went to their homes to prepare for the Christmas festival that night.

---Festival---

The gang wore their kimonos from the last festival and carried their presents to a group of trees. The village set up a large number of Christmas trees that every family or group of people shared. The gennin teams and their instructors and friends all had their own large tree near the center of the group. The group placed their gifts down to await the exchange time when all the gifts would be passed out and opened. The girls were due to sing during this time and they would sing three songs while everyone opened their presents.

"Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto exclaimed when he saw Tsunade walk over carrying gifts with Shizune, Tonton, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai, all of them were carrying gifts.

"Ohayo everyone," Shizune greeted as the adults set their gifts down. "Ready to sing girls?"

"Yes ma'am, we'll just go get changed into our outfits." Angel said and the singers left to go change. A few minutes later Tsunade stood in front of the whole village.

"Merry Christmas everyone, our new band The Elements will now sing three songs while we all exchange gifts, with the first song you will find the people to give your gift to and during the second and third songs you may open your presents. Alright girls you can begin now," Tsunade said. The girls came out dressed in girl Santa outfits. Raven had black fur trimming around hers, Angel had white, Fiona had red, Sofia had dark blue, Mizu had light blue, and Emily had green trimming.

_"La La La La La La  
La La La La La  
La La La La La _

_I'm wishing on a star  
And trying to believe  
That even though it's far  
He'll find me Christmas Eve  
I guess that Santa's busy  
Cause he's never come around  
I think of him  
When Christmas comes to town _

_The best time of the year  
When everyone comes home  
With all this Christmas cheer  
It's hard to be alone  
Putting up the Christmas tree  
With friends who come around  
It's so much fun  
When Christmas comes to town _

_Presents for the children  
Wrapped in red and green  
All the things I've heard about  
But never really seen  
No one will be sleeping on the night of Christmas Eve  
Hoping Santa's on his way _

_Presents for the children  
Wrapped in red and green  
All the things I've heard about  
But never really seen  
No one will be sleeping on the night of Christmas Eve  
Hoping Santa's on his way _

_When Santa's sleigh bells ring  
I listen all around  
The herald angels sing  
I never hear a sound  
And all the dreams of children  
Once lost will all be found  
That's all I want when Christmas comes to town _

_That's all I want when Christmas comes to town," _The girls sang as everyone handed out their gifts. Naruto held onto the one he had for Sasuke till Sasuke turned to glare at Sakura and Ino and other fangirls who had come to give him a gift. Compared to theirs Naruto thought that his gift looked insignificant, but when he looked at Raven her look gave him a little bit of confidence and he placed his gift near Sasuke when Sasuke turned to glare at another fangirl. The band smiled at each other as they saw Naruto place his gift next to Sasuke and watched happily as Sasuke placed a gift he had for Naruto next to Naruto's pile of presents. Tsunade nodded to the girls and they began to sing again as everyone opened their presents.

_"Do you remember me  
I sat upon your knee  
I wrote to you  
With childhood fantasies _

_Well, I'm all grown up now  
And still need help somehow  
I'm not a child  
But my heart still can dream _

_So here's my lifelong wish  
My grown up Christmas list  
Not for myself  
But for a world in need _

Gaara opened the present he received from Lee and saw that Lee was watching him as he did. When he finished opening it he saw that it was a sash with Gaara's initials sewn into it.

"You can use it to help carry your gourd around," Lee said walking over. Gaara looked up at him and saw that he was blushing the whole time.

_No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
and wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown up Christmas list _

"Thanks," Gaara said and gave a present to Lee. Angel had helped him pick it our since he had no clue as to what he could get Lee. Lee smiled at Gaara before opening the present and smiling even brighter. Inside was some weight training equipment along with a small pendant that would be attached to a headband and not fall off unless it was taken off. The pendant was designed for ninjas to wear when they wanted to decorate their headbands or even their vests or clothes. It was a small raccoon pendant with a turtle.

_As children we believed  
The grandest sight to see  
Was something lovely  
Wrapped beneath our tree _

"Thank you Gaara, I will always treasure it," Lee said with a smile to which Gaara gave his own small true smile.

_Well heaven only knows  
That packages and bows  
Can never heal  
A hurting human soul _

_No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown up Christmas list _

_What is this illusion called the innocence of youth  
Maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth  
(there'd be) _

_No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end, oh  
This is my grown up Christmas list  
This is my only life long wish  
This is my grown up Christmas list," _The girls finished the song and watched as the group opened their gifts. Naruto watched as Sasuke opened his gifts from everyone but his fangirls and when he reached Naruto's gift, Naruto quickly turned away so Sasuke wouldn't catch him watching him.

Sasuke looked at the small gift in his hands and saw that it was from Naruto. He opened it and saw his family symbol on a necklace. The necklace was a locket and used to contain both his and Itachi's picture in it, but judging from the fact that it was empty, someone had taken the picture out. It belonged to his mother, but how it had gotten out of the family compound was a mystery to him, but when he thought about it, he realized that he never found it when he had to go through the items that had been given to him before everyone in the clan was buried. Sasuke placed the locket around his neck and hid it underneath his shirt before looking over at Naruto and giving him a small unnoticeable smile.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You _

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby _

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me... _

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You _

_All I want for Christmas is you... baby (repeat and fade)," _The girls sang their last song and walked back over to their friends and saw Naruto opening his gifts. His friends had gotten him various weapons and other ninja items. He looked at the last three gifts in his pile. They were from Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Sasuke. He picked up the one from Tsunade and Jiraiya, it was a white box and saw a scroll lying on top of it. The others were curious too so they all gathered around while the senseis, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune all stood back. Naruto opened the scroll and began reading it.

'Naruto,

This was from your father, he died saving the village from the Kyuubi and I know he would've wanted you to have this when you were old enough. The Third Hokage gave it to me when I came for your father's funeral and told me and Jiraiya to give it to you when we came back. Apparently he knew that one of us would become close to you, although both Jiraiya and I think of you as a little brother. Jiraiya's letter will explain more about your father as I'm sure you'll recongize what's in the box. If you have any questions than just come to me or Jiraiya. Merry Christmas - Tsunade,' Naruto read. He closed the scroll and opened the white box. Inside was a long white coat with red flames on the bottom of it and writting on the back of it(1).

"Naruto...do you know whose coat that is?" Shikamaru said his eyes had widened so much from their normal lazy look. Naruto shook his head and looked at Shikamaru for an answer. "That's the fourth hokage's coat, he always wore it."

The group looked in shock at Shikamaru and then back at the coat in Naruto's hands.

"That's mean that the Fourth Hokage was my father..." Naruto said in shock. He quickly put the coat back in the box and pulled up the scroll from Jiraiya along with the present. He opened the scroll and read its contents.

'Naruto,

By now you've realized that Yondaime was your father and these are a few of his belongings, you'll get everything else tomorrow, we don't want to draw attention to you if we suddenly gave you all of Yondaime's things. Tsunade and I will talk to you about your father tomorrow, we promise. -Jiraiya," The letter read. Naruto opened the gift and saw an assortment of scrolls and three pronged kunai and a small piece of paper which read, 'These were your fathers, the scroll contains his jutsus and these kunai were what made him known as The Yellow Flash.'

"This is amazing Naruto, your dad is the Fourth Hokage, why didn't you tell us?" Kiba asked.

"I didn't know, I never knew anything about my family till now," Naruto said.

"Now you do and Jiraiya and I will help you learn your father's techniques, it's what he would've wanted." Tsunade said walking over with the others.

"Why wasn't I told?"

"We all agreed that we didn't want people to like you just because you were the Fourth's son, it would be like how Konohamaru is treated because he's the Third's grandson." Kakashi said. "The secret was kept between me, the Third, Asuma, Gai, Kurenai, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. The smaller the group of people who knew the better, but with the threat of the Akatsuki growing along with Orochimaru, we knew we had to tell you right now before you found out in some other way and thought that we betrayed you because we didn't tell you."

"Ok, I understand."

Naruto then reached for the last present but hid Sasuke's name so Sakura, Ino, and the other fangirls wouldn't beat him up. He opened it and pulled out a small chain with a fox pendant with nine tails, and various new kunai and shuriken.

"Whoa so cool," Naruto said as he placed the necklace on and put it in his jacket.

/Hey Kit, it looks like me, your boyfriend has good tastes,/ Kyuubi said.

/He's not my boyfriend,/ Naruto replied.

/Not yet/

Naruto blushed but quickly hid as he picked up all of his presents before taking out his father's jacket and putting it on. Being that he was only 14 it was too big for him at the moment, but this did get some laughs at seeing Naruto in a jacket too big for him.

"Come on Naruto, let's get home and rest, it's already late and everyone else has already started to head home," Raven said drawing the gang's attention. Naruto nodded and put away his father's coat and picked up his other presents.

"Naruto, we'll start teaching you your father's jutsus when you feel you're ready to start," Jiraiya said and Naruto nodded and smiled. The gang gathered their presents and headed to their homes tired from all the excitement and surprises that had happened that day.

---TBC---

Hey everyone, sorry this is late, I meant to have it out Monday or yesterday but I was no where near the computer that I could use, but enough of that, I hope you all had a Merry Christmas. (1) Does anyone know what the back of Yondaime's coat says?---Anyway here's a present for all my readers and reviewers.

Cast of Naruto: Merry Christmas to everyone! (They hold out different characters plushies for the readers and reviewers)

Thanks guys, now I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be out to celebrate New Years, now I'm not too sure how people in Japan celebrate New Year's so I'm doing the American one, but I will look up the Japanese New Year and tie it in with it because Raven, Angel, Fiona, Sofia, Emily, and Mizu are American so it'll be a mix of both I think.

Well hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, till next time, thanks to all my readers and reviews.


	6. New Year's

Hey everyone, Happy New Year to one and all, here's the first chapter of my stories for the year 2007, I hope you all enjoy it, but first the disclaimer, Kyuubi if you please.

Kyuubi: Fine you white witch, _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Naruto it belongs to its respected owner._

Thanks Fox, now on with the story.

---Chapter 6---

---New Year's---

It was New Year's Eve and the whole entire Village of Konoha was in a bustle. Everyone was cleaning their homes in preparation for the New Year and that night everyone in the village was to head to the nearby temple to hear the 108 rings of the bell to welcome the New Year. The gennin would be celebrating with their families except for the sand siblings, Baki, the band, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Iruka. They would all be celebrating the New Year together.

"Please Raven don't do that!" Naruto exclaimed as Raven pushed Naruto's bed out of the way to reveal a hidden supply of ramen cups.

"Naruto, this has gone on long enough, you can't keep hiding ramen everywhere. Don't you like my food?" Raven asked.

"Yes, I love your food this is just an old stash."

"Well we have to clean it, now go get me a trash bag before I have you carry this to the trashcan all the way downstairs."

Naruto nodded, left, and returned a few minutes later with some trash bags into which he and Raven packed up the old ramen. About two hours and sixty trash bags later, Raven and Naruto finished cleaning Naruto's apartment, or at least picking up all the trash, and getting rid of old food and old ramen that Naruto had stashed away and forgotten about. After taking out the trash the two set to work on cleaning the whole apartment. Naruto was dusting the rooms while Raven was mopping away. Due to the amount of dust that had accumulated from Naruto not cleaning the apartment door was wide open to allow the dust to get out.

"Whoa who called a second dust bowl to happen?" Sofia asked as she and Sasuke walked into the house waving the dust away from them.

"Hey Sofia, hey Sasuke," Raven said as she adjusted the bandana that held her hair out of her face as she cleaned. "Did you finish the Uchiha compound already?"

"There really isn't that much to clean since we basically only cleaned the building where Sasuke lives."

"Oh I see, where'd Naruto get to?"

"I'm right here," Naruto said coming out of his room covered in dust. The girls stifled their laughter while Sasuke smirked at the dusty ninja.

"Well do you guys want any help?" Sofia asked as she held in her laughter.

"Yea, we better hurry it's getting late and we still have to go and get the rest of the band before heading to the Ramen shop and then head to the temple." Raven said. Sofia and Sasuke nodded before helping the two clean the rest of Naruto's apartment. In two more hours the group of four was done and changed into more clean clothes than they had on. The group then headed down to the Ramen shop and met the rest of the band, the sand sibs, Baki, Lee, Gai, Kakashi, and Iruka there.

"Hey everyone, sorry we're late, you wouldn't believe how much dust was in Naruto's house, for a second I thought I was back in the 1930's of the US during the Dust bowl, man that was dusty." Raven said. The girls laughed at the joke while the rest just stared at them in confusion. "Don't worry it's an American thing."

"Ok well shall we go and buy the things we need for our meal tonight?" Iruka asked. He had volunteered to cook the traditional last meal of the old year so everyone nodded and the group was off to the store. When they arrived several of the shoppers glared at Naruto who stepped closer to the person standing next to him, who was none other than Sasuke. Sasuke saw the glares, returned them with his own cold glare, placed his arm around Naruto's shoulder, and they both followed the rest of the group. The whole time Naruto had a blush on his face while Kyuubi was laughing his head off at Naruto inside his head.

Now don't try and ask Sasuke why he did, because he's not even sure himself. The band noticed this though and knew for certain that Sasuke was starting to feel more than friendship towards Naruto, although he wouldn't admit it, and when asked why he would probably just say it was because he was an Uchiha and go into another rant about him needing to kill his brother and restore his clan and such.

After their shopping was done the group headed to Iruka's home where he made a small dinner and then set to work making the last meal of the old year, Udon. Kakashi was with him in the kitchen but he seemed to be more of a bother than help, but Iruka didn't complain or tell him to go and sit with the others. When the meal was done it was already 11 PM, so the group ate their meal, astounded at how much Naruto could eat. When they were done they were ready to go to the temple where they would hear the sounding of the bell to ring in the New Year.

When the group arrived they saw their friends and their families there. Shikamaru was the first one to notice them and gave out an unenthusiastic greeting drawing the attention of the others.

"Sasuke!" Sakura and Ino exclaimed and ran over to Sasuke drawing the attention of all the Sasuke fans. Sasuke eyes widened and he quickly hid behind Naruto and the band, wait correction he "took cover" not hid like a coward.

"Leave him alone already girls; he's not interested in any of you." Raven said her onyx black eyes hardening in to a cold glare, along with the rest of the band, all five glares directed at the girls. The girls backed off and went back to their families while Naruto looked at Sasuke who was behind the girls.

"Are you ok Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at Naruto and nodded. "They're gone you can stop hiding."

"I wasn't hiding, I was just taking cover." Sasuke said as he stepped out from behind the girls. The group went and stood besides their friends greeting those of the family they knew and behind introduced to those they didn't know. As the clock struck midnight the bell at the shrine was rung out 108 times while the girls yelled out for all to hear, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Unknown to everyone the New Year was to bring about the most unexpected things the ninja had ever seen.

---TBC---

Happy New Year everyone, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Not much to say, I will update as soon as possible, so there should be a chapter up between now and Valentine's day, which will have it's own chapter.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	7. A mission back to the Land of Waves

Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter of Musical Matchmakers. Time for a change of pace through, I believe a mission for our favorite ninjas is in order, but first the disclaimer; let's go with Shikamaru this time.

Shikamaru: Do I have to, it's so troublesome.

Do it or I'll get Temari to make you do it.

Shikamaru: Fine, fine, _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Naruto, it belongs to its respected owner._

Thank you Shikamaru, and now on with the story.

---Chapter 7---

---A mission back to the  Land of  Waves---

The band was sitting under and in a tree besides the training ground where the teams were training. At the moment they were having mock battles and working on each others weaknesses. It was Shino against Kankuro, Tenten against Temari, Sakuro against Ino, Hinata against Neji, Kiba against Chouji, Sasuke against Lee, and Gaara against Naruto while Shikamaru was watching, seeing as he was a Chuunin, he was helping the groups out with their training, although he seemed to be asleep as he watched.

"Hey Rave?" Angel asked looking up into the tree.

"Yes Angel?" Raven responded.

"You do realize that Naruto's affections for Sasuke are started to be noticed right but at a snail's pace."

"It's slower than that Angel, it's like watching grass grow, it's way too slow, we have to give it a little nudge."

"Hmm, well Valentine's Day is coming up, what about then?" Fiona asked.

"Perfect, now to figure out how to get the boys to confess or at least get them to at least admit it to themselves." Raven answered. The girls all high fived each other and began brainstorming when Tsunade, Shizune, Tonton, and an old man walked into the training area.

"Tazuna!" Naruto exclaimed stopping his battle with Gaara and running over to Tazuna and hugged him.

"Hey squirt what's up?" Tazuna asked.

"Hey, I'm not that short anymore!"

"You're still short in my book."

"You're so mean, what are you doing here anyway?"

"I've got a small B-rank mission for you, your team, and your friends."

"Really? What is it? Tell me!"

"Calm down small fry, I've got two guests at my house and one of them has sent a letter to Tsunade asking if they can become a ninjas here since their last village has banned them. Tsunade has already approved them somewhat, but she needs to talk to them in order to totally approve them. You need to escort them here, so go back your things and I'll meet you at the gate in a little while."

Naruto took off like a bullet and everyone laughed when he ran back and looked at the band.

"Are you coming with us Raven, Angel, Fiona, Mizu, Emily, Sofia?" Naruto asked.

"It's up to Tsunade, after all it is a B-mission, not something a band would go on." Raven said.

"Please Tsunade-baachan, please let them come, who knows what the villagers will do to them when we're gone, especially Sasuke's fangirls since Sofia lives with him." Naruto said giving Tsunade the puppy eyes

"Oh alright, I'll let them go but you'll have to protect them," Tsunade said smiling at Naruto. Naruto grinned brightly at her, grabbed Raven's arm, and took off with her back to the apartment.

"See you at the bridge girls," Raven yelled back. After the two had packed a few clothes they met the rest of the teams and Tazuna at the bridge and headed off.

"So where are we headed Naruto?" Lee asked.

"To the Land of the Waves, it's where we met that ninja I told you about from the Village Hidden in the Mist, Zabuza." Naruto answered.

"The demon of the Mist?" Neji questioned.

"The very same, he and this kid he had with him called Haku, they were hired to kill Tazuna by a guy called Gato, we stopped Gato but Zabuza and Haku died in the process even though in the end it turned out that Gato was going to betray them in the end. I really wish they hadn't died. . ." Naruto said.

The group finally arrived at Tazuna's village in the Land of the Waves and was walking across the bridge that Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi had had their very first A-mission as a team together at.

"So what is this bridge called?" Raven asked Tazuna who smiled.

"We called it the Great Naruto Bridge." Tazuna said causing everyone to stare.

"Why didn't you call it the Great Sasuke Bridge?" Sakura asked and everyone detected an angry tone in her voice.

"Because Naruto inspired the village with his strength to keep fighting, he inspired Inari to bring the village together, and that heroes can be anyone."

"Thanks Tazuna," Naruto said and everyone saw tears starting to form in his eyes. Sasuke inwardly smiled at Naruto, he knew that Naruto wasn't treated equally by the villagers, he didn't quite know why but he knew that Naruto was happy to have people appreciate him. Sasuke did wish that he could go over and wipe Naruto's tears away but he didn't want to reveal that he was starting to truly love Naruto, not yet anyway, especially if Naruto rejected him. Tazuna led the teams and band to his, his daughter's, and grandson's home and they were greeted by a small boy.

"Naruto!" The boy yelled.

"Inari!" Naruto yelled back and hugged Inari. "How have you been?"

"Great, the village is much better now that the bridge has been built and Gato is dead. Oh, you're here to see the visitors come on, they're in the forest."

"Slow down Inari, let them set their things down and then we can all go." Tazuna said. Inari nodded and everyone walked inside to be greeted by Inari's mother, Tsunami. Everyone placed their things in one room, as they wouldn't be there for very long, and followed Inari and Tazuna to the forest where they heard two people training. When they entered the clearing Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi recognized them immediatly.

"Haku! Zabuza!" Naruto yelled and the stopped their training.

"Naruto, so you got the message," Haku said walking over with Zabuza.

"But how, you were dead, both of you, I saw you."

"Well, it turns out that Zabuza really is a demon, or at least has some demon blood inside him while I have an five tail ice wolf inside me, that's why my mother didn't want me to use my jutsus, because they were my blood line limit and they were increased by the wolf demon."

"That's so cool!"

"Hm, another one," Gaara said.

"Oh yeah, Haku Zabuza meet the Gaara of the Desert, he's from the Village Hidden in the Sand, he's also got a demon inside him." Naruto said.

"Which one?" Zabuza asked.

"Shukaku, the one tailed raccoon demon," Gaara answered. Unlike Naruto, Gaara and his siblings were free to tell anyone about Shukaku as it had never been deemed a secret by the previous Kazekage, the Sand siblings' father.

"Interesting, are you going to introduce everyone else to us?" Zabuza asked.

"I will," Kakashi said, "that's Baki, Temari, and Kankuro for Gaara's team, Gai Maito, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, and Tenten for Team Gai, Kurenai , Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka for team 10, and Asuma Sarutobi, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akimichi for Team 8. So you want to become Leaf ninja."

"Not really but we have no choice until another Mizukage is chosen for our old village and I am pardoned for trying to get rid of a tyrant."

The group headed back to Tazuna's house to prepare for the journey back to Konoha. They would stay for the night at Tazuna's house and then head back to Konoha with Zabuza and Haku in the morning. That night over dinner the group found out that Zabuza and Haku had apparently been in a small coma that's why they seemed dead. Luckily they both managed to dig themselves out of their graves and met up with Tazuna, who took them back to his home to finish healing and get some rest. It was there that Zabuza came up with the idea of going to Konoha because he and Haku couldn't go back to the Mist Village and now that news of their deaths had no doubt been spread it was likely that the Mizukage would leave himself open, and this was what Zabuza wanted in order to free his people from a reigning tyrant.

"Zabuza?" Gai asked. Zabuza looked at Gai who had a very serious look on his face. "Do you intend to betray Konoha, as you betrayed the Mist Village?"

"No, I do not, I betrayed my village to free my people from a tyrant reigning Mizukage who ordered all those with kekkai genkai to be hunted and killed because they were feared. Naruto helped both me and Haku, his words cut deeper than any blade when we met and I thought Haku had died. I am in debt to him and I will not betray his village or him."

"Zabuza and I will remain loyal to Naruto no matter what happens," Haku said. Gaara looked at his fellow blond demon holder and saw that tears were started to fall from his eyes and when he looked at Sasuke he saw what he knew he felt for Lee, at least that's what it looked like he would have to ask Angel later.

"So if Naruto was to leave or get hurt in Konoha what would you do?" Neji asked.

"We would leave with Naruto of make whoever hurt him pay, I'm a former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and I protect those I am loyal to till death." Zabuza answered.

"That's great!" Gai said causing both Haku and Zabuza to have sweatdrops at how quickly his attitude changed and Haku leaned over to Neji.

"Is he always like this?" Haku asked

"It's worse sometimes," Neji answered and the ninjas, band members, and Tazuna's family finished the meal. That night everyone was spread out downstairs minus Gaara who was up on the roof thinking.

"Hey Gaara," Angel said causing Gaara to actually startle at how fast she appeared.

"Don't do that, my sand could've killed you," Gaara said as Angel climbed up onto the roof.

"I have full trust that you would've stopped it before it did such a thing, so another sleepless night, Gaara?"

"It's always sleepless; Shukaku does not let me sleep."

"As he wouldn't raccoons are nocturnal, it's only natural that Shukaku, being a raccoon demon, would also be nocturnal."

"Angel, I have something to ask you, this may sound strange but I saw something in Sasuke's eyes at dinner that reminded me of how I feel whenever I see Lee."

"Oh Gaara, you saw love in Sasuke's eyes, so cute! Who was he looking at; please don't tell me it was Sakura or Ino."

"No, strangely enough it was Naruto."

Angel squealed in joy causing Gaara to back up a little from the blond haired girl.

"This is so wonderful, wait till the other girls hear about this, thank you so much Gaara!" Angel exclaimed.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Gaara asked.

"Well see the girls and I have been trying to set up Naruto and Sasuke, cause one they're both alone and they both need someone, and since you helped us out with your information we'll help you out."

"Uh, how?"

"We'll help you and Lee get together, I already see how you two look at each other, it kind of reminds me of how Sasuke and Naruto are, anyway I've got to go get some sleep, maybe you and Shukaku should talk about things instead of arguing."

With that Angel disappeared back into the house to get some rest leaving Gaara alone with the annoying voice inside his head. The next few days would be quiet compared to what was to come on Valentine's Day.

---TBC---

Hey everyone, sorry this is so late, but no worries I will have the Valentine's Day chapter up on time, which I hope you all will review for this and the Valentine's chapter.

Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing.


	8. Valentines Day

Hey everyone, Happy Valentine's Day, here's the chapter that I promised, but first the disclaimer, of course, um let's see, Haku the disclaimer please.

Haku: _Voldemort's Hikari1_ _does not own Naruto or Always on my Mind by Brandy, or Can you feel the Love Tonight from The Lion King. _

Thanks Haku and now on with the story, hopefully one of the characters will confess their feelings.

---Chapter 8---

---Valentines Day---

It was a quiet morning on the 14 of February, the morning fog was just now dispersing and ninja that had had the night shift that night were switching posts with those assigned to take the morning shifts. Parents were waking their kids up to go to the Academy, gennin, chunnin, and jounin were all getting up to train or take missions. It was almost a normal morning except for one tiny thing. . . . it was Valentine's Day. The leaf gennin, sand gennin, one chuunin, the band, and one mist nin met up at the bridge.

"Hey everyone, Happy Valentine's Day," said Angel walking over with the rest of the girls.

"Good morning," Haku said. "Is there something we're missing, as you girls seem unusually happy this morning."

"Nope, we just arranged for a group date that's all."

"What!?!?!" The group exclaimed.

"Yes!" Sakura and Ino yelled causing everyone to look at them.

"Oh no," Sasuke said and turned to face the village. Everyone followed his look and saw a large group of Sasuke fangirls all holding various valentines in their arms.

"Um, may I make a suggestion?" Emily said.

"What's that?" Kankuro asked.

"Run for it!"

The group minus Sakura and Ino took off in a random direction. They ran through the village before appearing in front of Sasuke's home. They began catching their breath till they heard more yelling and saw more fangirls coming towards them.

"Now what?" Shikamaru asked.

"Um, I'm not sure, but we've got to hide." Emily said.

"Where?"

"I don't know. . ."

"The training yards!" Lee exclaimed. "Only Gai-sensei, Neji, Tenten, and I know where are training yard is, we'll go there, it's out of the way and no one will find us!"

Everyone nodded and quickly followed Team Gai to the training grounds where they collapsed on the grounds and caught their breath.

'They're more vicious this year than ever,' Sasuke thought.

'I wish those fangirls would just leave Sasuke alone, they don't deserve him.' Naruto thought.

"So now what?" Kiba asked.

"We wait for a little while, then we go out on the group date without getting interrupted." Raven said as she climbed and sat up in a tree. A few hours passed before the group finally came back to the village and headed to a nearby restaurant where the girls had made reservations for dinner.

'Why would the girls make reservations at the most romantic restaurant in town?' Sasuke wondered then looked around with worry in case one of his fangirls popped out of nowhere.

"Calm down Sasuke, we've made it very clear that if any of your fangirls come in asking for you, they are not to be admitted, so no worries." Angel said as the group was seated. Sasuke and Naruto somehow ended up across from each other as did Lee and Gaara to which Gaara looked down the table at Angel who gave a peace sign back to him. Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other before turning away blushing. The dinner passed by uneventful till Sakura and Ino found the group and pushed Naruto out of his seat to sit across from Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, do you want to be my date to the festival tonight?" Ino asked.

"No way Ino-pig, Sasuke's gonna be my date to the festival." Sakura yelled and everyone could see the sparks fly between the two girls.

"Um, Sasuke why don't you go to the festival with Naruto," Raven suggested causing Ino and Sakura to turn and glare at her.

"What are saying? Why would Sasuke want to go to the festival with that baka?" Ino yelled.

"It's his choice, and I'm sure it's a much better option than going with one of you two or any of his fangirls, at least he knows Naruto won't try and marry him."

"Why you. . ." Ino and Sakura exclaimed.

"Don't even try it Ino and Sakura, I may not be a ninja, nor one that can go into someone's mind or have mastery over chakra, but. . ." Raven turned to glare at the two girls. "I care for Naruto, like I cared for my own brothers, if you try to hurt him for being with Sasuke, I can assure you that my wrath will make Orochimaru seem like a saint." Everyone stared at Raven as she stood up and the rest of the band stood up with her. Raven then turned and smiled at Sasuke and Naruto. "I'll see you guys at the festival tonight where the girls and I will be singing again, hope you'll be there."

The band left to get ready and Kiba was the first one to break the silence after they had left.

"Naruto, you have one scary roommate," Kiba said.

"Yea, I think if the Kyuubi was still here, she'd scare him."

/I would so not be scared of her./ Kyuubi said to Naruto through their mind link causing him to smile. The group left the restaurant, the girls had already paid for everyone, except Sakura and Ino who were forced to stay behind and look through their wallets for money to pay for their dinner. The group then began to pair off as they reached the festival, planning to meet up when the band started singing. The pairs were Naruto and Sasuke, Gaara and Lee, Temari and Shikamaru, Kiba and Hinata, Kankuro and Shino, and Chouji hung out with Haku.

Sasuke and Naruto were walking through the festival tasting different sweets that had been put out for everyone to have and playing a few games. Sasuke began to notice something as they walked through the festival though, at times certain adults would pull their kids away from Naruto whenever he walked by or stand owners would glare at him and some would even whisper as he walked by. It reminded Sasuke of the time when they were in Tenten's aunt's shop and the old women were talking bad about Naruto and her son was about to tell the group something about Naruto but the senseis had stopped them before. It was very confusing, what was it that the adults were trying to hide about Naruto, was it something bad, well at the moment it didn't matter. All that mattered to Sasuke was that he was spending time with the one he was falling in love with, even if Naruto didn't realize it. The group finally got back together and met at the stage where the girls were singing.

"Hey everyone, Happy Valentine's Day, here's a song to kick things off for the night," Raven said and the music began to play.

_"Oooh  
Always on my mind  
You're always on my mind  
Thoughts of you all the time  
You're always on my mind _

_Everyday I see you  
With loving eyes  
I just wanna hold you  
And make you mine  
If you listen to me now sweet baby  
I'll make a promise that you can hold me to _

_No matter how far  
And no matter how wide  
I promise baby that I'll stay by your side  
Cause in my mind I see you  
And I just can seem to shake you  
Your sweetness to me is what I'm thinking of _

_Always on my mind  
You're always on my mind  
Thoughts of you all the time  
You're always on my mind _

_Everyday I see you  
With loving eyes  
I just wanna hold you  
And make you mine  
If you listen to me now sweet baby  
I'll make a promise that you can hold me to _

_It's the way youlook at me  
The sight of you knock me off of my feet  
I want to kiss and tell  
And get to know you well  
Let me introduce my heart to you _

_No matter how far  
And no matter how wide  
I promise baby that I'll stay by your side  
Cause in my mind I see you  
And I just can seem to shake you  
Your sweetness to me is what I'm thinking of _

_Always on my mind  
You're always on my mind  
Thoughts of you all the time  
You're always on my mind _

_Everyday I see you  
With loving eyes  
I just wanna hold you  
And make you mine  
If you listen to me now sweet baby  
I'll make a promise that you can hold me to _

_Always on my mind  
You're always on my mind  
Thoughts of you all the time  
You're always on my mind _

_Everyday I see you  
With loving eyes  
I just wanna hold you  
And make you mine  
If you listen to me now sweet baby  
I'll make a promise that you can hold me to _

_No matter how far  
And no matter how wide  
I promise baby that I'll stay by your side  
Cause in my mind I see you  
And I just can seem to shake you  
Your sweetness to me is what I'm thinking of _

_Always on my mind  
You're always on my mind  
Thoughts of you all the time  
You're always on my mind. . ." _Raven sang and couples began to going out on the dance floor and dancing. Sasuke watched Naruto out of the corner of his eye and realized that the song was almost about him and how Naruto was always on his mind, as much as he tried to deny it at first.

"Hey Rave, let's sing _Can you feel the Love Tonight._" Angel suggested.

"Good choice," Raven said and the girls started playing again.

"_There's a calm surrender  
To the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world  
Can be turned away  
An enchanted moment  
And it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you,"_ Raven sang. Sasuke looked over Naruto and with a quick gulp and an inside head shake he turned to Naruto.

_"(Chorus)  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best,"_ The girls sang Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him over to the shadows where no one could see them except for the girls on stage. Naruto was about to say something but Sasuke quickly silenced Naruto by kissing him. Naruto nearly fainted where he was standing but a quick yell from Kyuubi prevented that and he kissed Sasuke back.

_"There's a time for everyone  
If they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
Moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason  
To the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
Beats in time with yours."_

No thoughts crossed through either boys mind as they kissed except how wonderful the kiss felt and how they were relieved that neither of them rejected the other, but one dark thought crossed through Naruto's mind. How would Sasuke react when he found out about Kyuubi?

_"(Chorus)  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best." _

_"It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best. . ."_ Raven sang. The boys finally broke for air and just stared into each others eyes.

"Naruto, I. . . I . . ." Sasuke began but never finished as at that moment Sakura and Ino called for him. "Oh great, they're back. I'll tell you later Naruto, I don't want them coming over here and hurting you."

Naruto nodded and watched as Sasuke quickly left him in the shadows to try and avoid his two biggest fangirls. Naruto slumped against the wall in the shadows listening to the girls perform a few more songs and began going over the kiss in his head and thinking about how wonderful it felt, how perfect his and Sasuke's lips molded as if they belonged together. As he was dreaming he failed to notice someone coming up behind.

"So bro, how was Sasuke?" Raven asked her voice penetrating Naruto's thoughts and he jumped back and looked up to see Raven and the other girls smiling at him.

"It was perfect," Naruto answered and Raven smiled at him.

"Come on Naruto let's go home, before you faint from just remembering that kiss."

After saying goodbye to everyone Naruto and Raven made their way back to their apartment unaware of the shadow that followed them back to their home.

---TBC---

Oh, I'm evil for cutting it off there, but I hope it was good, and I hope you all liked it. Sorry it's updated so late at night, but I hope you enjoy it. Could you guys please review, that's all I ask as I need some feedback on what you guys think of the story.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	9. A Brother's Return

Hey everyone, I'm back with a new chapter for the story, I hope you guys enjoy it, but first the disclaimer, let's have Gaara do it.

Gaara: Very well, _Voldemort's Hikari1 does not own Naruto, it belongs to its respected owner._

Thanks Gaara, gomen (sorry) for this chapter being so late out, now on with the story.

---Chapter 9---

---A Brother's Return---

Naruto and Raven arrived back at their apartment from the Valentine's festival with Naruto still beaming. Raven smiled at her brother as she opened the door to the apartment but stopped and turned to the entrance of the hallway that led to their apartment.

"Raven, are you ok?" Naruto asked looking up at her as she stared down the darkened hallway.

"Yea, I just thought I saw something over there," Raven answered. She shook her head and finished opening the door and the two walked into their apartment, both making sure that everything was locked for the night.

"That was close; did you have to make so much noise?" A figure said at the end of the hallway.

"Hey you try carrying this thing in a small space," Another figure taller than the other said motioning to a large sword he carried. "Why are we doing this? What is so important about these girls? Shouldn't you just go talk to him instead?"

"No, not yet, he probably still hates me and I want to make sure these girls can talk him out of killing me and at least listening to my side."

"Would they really have killed the fox carrier, un, and risked unleashing the fox from its container?" A third figure asked.

"They probably would've and these villagers risk it every time they mistreat him, I'm sure the fox probably thinks of its holder as its kit so it's going to be very protective." The first figure said.

"We should go before we're seen; I have no clue how a girl with no ninja training almost caught us." A fourth figure said.

"The same way I have caught you, you're loud and darkness only hides so much," A shadow said appearing in front of the four startling all of them. "Why are you here? Who are you?"

"Where'd you come from? Who are you?" The first figure asked.

"I am no one of consequence and I asked you first, but I shall answer your where I came from question. I'm always here or there, I'm everything, I'm a shadow, I will always be everywhere."

"Well, that didn't answer the question; it was more like a riddle."

"Maybe, but I must ask that you leave or I shall be forced to take action and remove you from the vicinity of the fox holder and do not try to touch the raccoon holder either, there is another one of us watching him."

"Us? Who is the us?" The second figure asked.

"It is of no consequence now be gone."

The four figures quickly disappeared as they saw the shadows around them start to close in and they didn't have to be told twice. The four reappeared on a wall near the Uchiha compound and sighed heavily.

"What was that about? Who was that shadow, un?" The third figure asked.

"I don't know but I do know that both of the demon holders are protected from what the shadow said." The first figure said.

"Who else could be protecting them?" The fourth figure asked.

"I don't but let's get out of here before we're caught; people are still heading home from the celebrations." The second figure said and the four figures disappeared into the night.

Inside the Uchiha compound however, Sasuke Uchiha was going over what he had done in his head and what he was going to do next. He didn't quite know what had happened when he decided to kiss Naruto, but it felt so right when he did.

'What was I thinking? Although Naruto didn't seem to protest when I kissed, him, he seemed to enjoy it, but I can't let anyone know just yet, what would the villagers do to Naruto if they found out, they already seem to hate him, but why do they hate him so much, I know he's played tricks on them, but that's not enough to hate someone to the extent that the villagers hate Naruto.' Sasuke thought staring up at the night sky when Sofia walked out and stood behind him.

"Sasuke are you going to bed anytime soon?" Sofia asked startling him.

" Sofia, what are you doing up?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm a light sleeper and I thought I heard something along the outer walls, but saw nothing then I saw the lights on out here and decided to come investigate and found you, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing"

"Is it what happened with Naruto earlier, the kiss you gave him?"

"How did you know?"

"I saw it, me and the other girls; we saw it from the stage. Don't think too much otherwise you'll start getting gray hair at a young age and I'm sure your fangirls would give themselves heart attacks if they saw even one, although the sight would be really funny. Get some sleep Sasuke."

Sofia stood up and headed back to her room leaving a confused but amused Sasuke. He soon stood up and walked to his room wondering when he could get enough of Naruto's trust to have him tell him why the villagers hated him.

-Next Day-

The teams met at the bridge once again the five older girls looked at Raven who nodded and the girls turned to the ninjas.

"Hey guys, the band and I have an appointment to attend to, we'll catch up with you guys at the training grounds later, ok?" Raven said. The ninjas nodded and walked off to the training grounds while the girls headed in another direction.

The four ninjas that had followed Raven and Naruto to their home sat in the shadows watching the groups separate and decided to follow the ninjas when a wall of water came up in front of them and formed into the body of a person made of water, but no familiar features could be found on their face as it was hidden thanks to the water forming their face.

"What in the world?" questioned the first ninja as the group turned to move only to be stopped by a person made of earth with no recognizable features either. When the group turned again another person appeared this time it was the shadow person that had seen or not seen outside of Naruto's and Raven's apartment. A person that was complete light appeared followed by one that was a light see through and another that was made up of fire.

"Hello again," The shadow said. "Now please explain to me why we have found you following the ninjas again when I explicitly warned you last night to not try and follow or catch them."

"Why would we do that?" The second ninja asked.

"Because you are all members of the Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigake, Deidara from Stone, and Sasori of the Red Sand, why else would you be following the demon holders Naruto and Gaara." The light asked.

"Uh well... you see uh, ah bombsicals, un," Deidara said in frustration.

"We're not here for the demon holders," Sasori said.

"Then why are you here? Tell us quickly or I'm looking forward to barbequing your butts," The fire said as they held up their hand and a fire ball appeared in it.

"I want to talk to my brother ok, we weren't tailing the fox holder last night we were tailing the girl. She and her band are my key to getting Sasuke to listen to me about why I killed our clan." Itachi said.

"You honestly think it can be explained that easily, he still very weary of you, although thanks to them he's starting to come around, although I think you should finish winning him over yourself, you can't rely on the band." The air one said.

"Alright I will but how can I talk to him without the ANBU black ops being alerted?"

"Meet the band at the bridge in half an hour, they'll take you to the training grounds and you can take it from there with talking to your brother, we'll alert the girls to meet you there, till later then and if we find out that you have lied to us and you try to capture the two demon holders we shall make you regret crossing us," The shadow said and the six elements disappeared.

"Ok that was really scary," Deidara said. "Now what, un?"

"We wait near the bridge till the band comes back." Itachi said and the four headed back to the bridge and waited in the shadows of the trees. About a half hour later the girls appeared as the six elementals had promised and stood at the bridge waiting for the four Akatsuki members. The four quickly appeared next to the girls but they neither startled nor jumped in surprise.

"Did you know we were here?" Kisame asked.

"Nope, habit from living with ninjas, expect the unexpected." Fiona answered. "Shall we go now?"

"Yes, remember Itachi, we cannot promise that Sasuke will accept you or understand why you did what you did right away, but he probably won't try to kill you when he sees you right away." Sofia said. The six girls led the four Akatsuki members to the training grounds in the shadows of the forest that way any other ninja wouldn't see them and cause a panic through the village.

Naruto took a drink from his water bottle as he rested from his training for a few minutes. Gaara was besides him and both of them were watching Sasuke and Lee spar. It was good for Sasuke because it helped him not rely on his sharingan as much and it was good for Lee to spar with another that used distance jutsus instead of Neji's close up jutsus that the Hyuuga clan used most of the time. The two demon containers had been sparring before they decided to take a break. Gaara had said that Naruto needed to know how to use Kyuubi's chakra and if possible find Kyuubi's element so he could use it as an attack and protection, like how Gaara did for his sand.

"Naruto, um could I ask you something?" Gaara questioned looking at his blond haired friend.

"What is it Gaara?" Naruto asked turning to the sand ninja.

"Um I really want you to keep this a secret for now, can you promise me that?" Naruto nodded knowing that Gaara's secret were true blue meant to be kept secret secrets. "Would you still be my friend if I told you I liked a guy?"

"Of course Gaara, besides between you and me, I also like a guy..."

"Really, who?"

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours."

"Deal."

"I like Sasuke,and between you and me only, he kissed me at the festival."

"Really? That's good then right; it means he likes you back."

"Yeah, but now I'm worried?"

"About?"

"Well Sasuke isn't really a public guy and if his fangirls ever found out they'd kill me especially Sakura and Ino, I'd be lucky if Hinata, Tenten, and Temari actually decided to protect me."

"Temari just might, you did help change me from a cold hearted killer after all."

"Yeah but I wonder if Sasuke will ever really want to show his affections for me in public."

"Why don't you talk to Raven about it, I'm sure she's got some good advice and maybe Sasuke will come around eventually."

"I hope so. So who do you like?"

"Um...well... it's Lee, I don't know why I just do."

"You like Bushy-brows!" Naruto exclaimed in a hushed whisper and a small blush crossed Gaara's face in response to which Naruto smiled. "Well good for you, I was wondering when you would start to like someone, I mean with the whole betrayal thing having happened to you when you were little and stuff."

"Uh, is that supposed to make me feel better?" Gaara asked.

"No clue, Raven's better at advice giving than I am."

The two demon holders smiled at each other before turning to look at the rest of the ninjas train when something set off their heightened senses, that and the fact that both Shukaku and Kyuubi yelled at them that someone was coming from behind them. The two turned and the saw the band enter the area with another group behind them, there was no mistaking those black cloaks with red clouds though.

"Akatsuki!" Naruto and Gaara exclaimed drawing the attention of everyone else. The rest of the teams turned and quickly pulled out their weapons when they saw Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori standing behind the band.

"Raven, Angel, Sofia, Fiona, Emily, Mizu move!" Temari yelled as she opened her fan to its fullest extent.

"Wait guys and girls, Itachi just wants to talk, he's not here for Gaara and Naruto." Angel said stepping forward.

"He's not?" questioned everyone in confusion.

"No I'm not, I just want to explain to Sasuke what happened with our family, that's all." Itachi said stepping forward. Sasuke glared at his brother before stepping forward and the two walked over to the other side of the clearing where they began talking.

"So what do we do now?" Kankuro asked ready to pull out Karasu if he needed.

"We wait, everyone sit and calm down," Sofia said with a smile as she sat on the ground between Gaara and Naruto. The others followed Sofia example and all sat around waiting for the two brothers to finish.

--Sasuke and Itachi--

"Why are you back?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"I want to tell you what happened that night and why it did," Itachi said as he leaned against a tree. "The Uchihas were a proud clan but we had one flaw, we were willing to kill our bestfriends to obtain the highest Sharingan eye we could, mother and father knew I was about to do that and I did but I also killed the rest of the clan too. No one was innocent everyone was in on the secret so no one in Konoha knew about the killings except the clan and the hokages. When I got home mother and father were expressing their disappointment in you..."

"What? Why? I thought they were proud of me?"

"They were for a short time but as time passed and when you didn't graduate earlier then me, then they became disappointed and expressed it to the elders, who all agreed that they needed to have you train harder but what they suggested was not in anyway what I approved of. You and Naruto were starting to become friends and mom, dad, and the elders decided that Naruto would be the first person they would kill outside of the clan."

"Why? Why would they do that?"

"They knew what Naruto holds inside him, they wanted to destroy it and destroy Naruto along with it, it made no difference to them."

"What lies in Naruto? What made our family want to kill him? What makes the villagers hate him?"

"I cannot tell you that little brother that is something for Naruto to reveal in his own time, as I'm sure he will. I overheard them say this and well I couldn't let you go through that, nor could I let them kill Naruto."

"And yet you and Kisame tried to kidnap him to kill him."

"Well that was for appearance sake only, we had to make it look like we were truly working for the Akatsuki."

"So you decided that to prevent them from killing Naruto and putting me through some sick test of killing a friend, you would kill them instead, what about telling the hokage."

"I had to act fast Sasuke and I guess I let my anger and protectiveness of you and Naruto get in the way of my sane thinking."

"So you came all this way to tell me this?"

"That and come back to the village, I explained everything to the Hokage after I left the Uchiha grounds that night, he left a letter for all future hokages that explains my position as a spy in the Akatsuki, which was recently compromised because the leader realized that I could've killed you and captured Naruto even with a sannin there."

"So what happened?"

"I had to kill the Akatsuki leader and those that didn't agree with me, there are a few others still alive but they are spying on Orochimaru at the moment while the three with me are the closest to Kisame and me, don't tell them that though they'll get swelled heads."

Sasuke stared at his brother for the longest time before looking down at the ground.

"You've changed," Sasuke said.

"Being pinned as an S-class missing nin will do that to you," Itachi said.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to fully trust you yet, but I will give you the benefit of the doubt and believe what you said for now, if I discover that the Hokage holds no such letter like you said, I will kill you without a second thought."

"Understood little brother."

The two Uchihas smirked at each other before heading back over to the group.

"Everything worked out now?" Sofia asked and the two brothers nodded. "Good!"

"Yea you've been talking for almost an hour," Kisame said.

"We should go talk to the Hokage though and alert her as to what has happened," Neji said and the group nodded before making their way to the Hokage tower shocking about almost all of the village with the appearance of Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori. As the group neared the Hokage tower they were stopped by Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, and Zabuza.

"What are you doing here Itachi?" Kakashi asked as he and the other senseis were in different battle stances.

"I came here to apologize to Sasuke and to talk with Tsunade," Itachi said.

"Don't worry Kakashi, they're fine," Angel said stepping forward. "Itachi had explained to Sasuke why he killed the Uchiha clan, if you want to find out and make sure it's true come with us to the Hokage tower."

"You're welcome to strip us of our weapons if we worry you that much." Kisame said with a smirk before holding out his sword.

"Kisame?" Zabuza said drawing Kisame's attention to him.

"Zabuza? What are you doing here?"

"Protecting whisker face."

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed and Haku smiled at him.

"It's ok Naruto, just think of it as a kind of Zabuza compliment," Haku said. "We should get going though; we're drawing a lot of attention." The group looked and saw that villagers were starting to gather around.

"Alright we'll escort you to the Hokage Tower," Kakashi said glaring at Itachi who held his hands out by his sides to show that he had no weapons in his hands. The group continued their walk Kisame and Zabuza falling to the back of the group talking about what they had done since the split up of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist group. They soon arrived and after another little freak out with the Anbu that stood guard in the Hokage Tower and the two ninja at the Hokage office door the group finally saw both Tsunade and Jiraiya and as it turns out, Itachi was telling the truth and Tsunade gave the group the letter Sadaime had left for the future Hokage to read about the Uchiha clan massacre. The group left after the explanation and decided to split the Akatsuki group up also.

"So who wants who?" Raven asked.

"I'll stay with Zabuza and Haku," Kisame said.

"Ok, um Sasori why don't you stay with Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Angel?"

"Very well," Sasori said.

"I'll be going back to the Uchiha compound," Itachi said.

"That leaves Deidara," Mizu said.

"I recommend that someone watch him, he needs it," Sasori said.

"Sasori-dana! Don't be so mean!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Alright we'll watch him, I already deal with one crazy blond what's another one," Raven said.

"Raven! Don't be mean!" Naruto exclaimed and Raven smiled at him. The group agreed and went their own seperate ways for the night all of them thinking that things were beginning to get very interesting, although Sasuke was still trying to figure out what to do about his and Naruto's relationship.

---TBC---

Sasuke is definitly going to have a hard time trying to figure out what to do, maybe Itachi can help him, you'll have to read to find out what happens next. I apologize to everyone for this chapter being out so late, I meant to have it out earlier but I ran into a giant wall of writer's block. No worries I'll have the next chapter out soon and the faster I get reviews the faster I update.

Thanks for reading and reviewing, see you all in the next chapter!


End file.
